Pressure cuffs are devices used to pressurize (to a normal pressure of 300mmHg) physiological solutions stored in plastic bags during invasive pressure monitoring or to facilitate rapid infusion of these solutions. Manually operated cuffs require an initial inflation and intermittent reinflation as the solution is dispensed. Self inflating constant pressure cuffs are bulky and expensive ($500). For all cuffs, even if the gas pressure is maintained at 300mmHg, the pressure of the solution decreases considerably as the solution volume is dispensed. In Phase I we designed, prototyped and tested, a low cost (<$15), compact, disposable, self inflating, pressure regulating cuff for hospitals and field use. The cuff in combination with an adjustable flow resistor, can provide an inexpensive, portable, and accurate control of fluid administration. The technology developed can be applied wherever a compact self contained regulated pressure source is required. In Phase II, we will design and develop manufacturing capabilities to mass produce the pressure cuff, clinically evaluate it, apply for FDA premarket approval and commence large scale manufacturing and marketing.